narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Reina Suchiko
Reina Suchiko is a Jonin-level shinobi specializing in combat support. Originally from Amegakure, she and her team-mates moved to Kirigakure to escape the rule of Pain, then upon the death of Pain, she returned to Amegakure to become the First Amenokage's aide. Appearance Reina is an average-built kunoichi with long, dark red hair and pale skin. She’s far from ugly, but not particularly attractive either, appearance being a low priority for her. That said, she is well-known for her intense green eyes and takes great pride in them. When she lived in Kiri, She wore a variation on the standard Kirigakure outfit, consisting of a dark blue pinstriped jumpsuit under a grey flak jacket with a turtleneck-style collar by her request. Now that she lives in Ame, she has swapped out her pinstripe jumpsuit for a dar purple one. Like her team-mates, in reference to her Amegakure Heritage, she has a special logo on the back of the left-shoulder of her flak jacket, consisting of a combination of the Amegakure and Kirigakure symbols. Personality Reina is a down-to-earth realist and an expert in conflict resolvement, Ironic given her variety of useful combat skills. She is not against fighting, but sees it more as a necessary evil to be avoided if possible. Because of this, she often acts as a mediator between her team-mates, Makoto Tamagiri and Ryu Yamaguchi, when they bicker. Among her friends, she has a healthy sense of humor like her team-mates, never taking her job too seriously. That said, in battle she never loses focus, and knows her own powers and limits to a tee, allowing her to quickly analyze a situation and determine which jutsu will best help. She is fiercely supportive of her allies, and very extroverted, working best in groups, which makes her an excellent ally in squad combat. History Early Life Reina’s earliest memory was being found by Amegakure guards as she wandered into the village at the age of 6. She had amnesia, and the village took her in as its own. It was theorized that her parents were shinobi because she showed potential at chakra control. She was admitted to Amegakure’s academy at a relatively late age, and as such, graduated later than her team-mates. Still, she received above-average marks in all categories, showing her capabilities as a kunoichi early on. Genin Career As a Genin, Reina got along very well with her teammates, forming a powerful friendship with them. She established her position as the glue that held her squad together. She got along well with her sensei, Kumiko Maeda, from the very beginning, and admired her strength and versatility in combat. As a Genin, she ran into a significant problem. While she could use changes in all 5 major chakra natures, she was very poor at changes in form, resulting in little more than formless blobs of energy. Still, while she despaired at her lack of fully-formed jutsu, Kumiko saw unlimited potential in her, and in their one-on-one time, taught Reina how to form different chakra natures into “grenades" which could be thrown at enemies. As a Genin, Reina could only form rough, baseball-sized clouds, but through training, she later mastered various other techniques around this concept, effectively turning her lack of form control into an advantage. Her team-mates were unaware of her power however, as she was hesitant to use her powers before mastering them. Chunin Exams The chunin exams provided an opportunity for Reina to prove herself to her teammates, and she performed flawlessly, defeating her opponent in the finals without a scratch on her, due to the long-range nature of her grenades. Makoto and Ryu were stunned at her show of power, and from that point on she promised never to hold back again. She discovered her Nindo, to find herself and unlock all the power within her, mysterious past or no. Chunin Career When Ryu and Makoto finally fought over the decision to leave or stay in Amegakure, Reina originally didn’t want to get involved. It hadn’t been the first time they sparred to settle a decision, so she watched,not wanting to intervene. However, as the battle became more intense, Reina knew they were serious enough to kill each other, so she helped them reach a compromise. As a chunin, Reina spent much of her time accompanying Ryu and Makoto on missions, often acting as a mediator between them. at this point, team Kumiko learned much of its combination techniques, with Reina being able to use her mastery of nature transformations to augment the abilities of her allies. Eventually, Reina became acutely aware of the issues in Amegakure, and she and Makoto began to become disillusioned with the village’s isolationist attitude and the cult of personality around Pain and Konan. Reina was the most torn about the decision. She was indeed loyal to the village that took her in as a child, likely saving her life, but she also couldn’t deny the obvious wrongdoings of their village’s “god”. Leaving Amegakure When Ryu and Makoto finally fought over the decision to leave or stay in Amegakure, Reina originally didn’t want to get involved. It hadn’t been the first time they sparred to settle a decision, so she watched,not wanting to intervene. However, as the battle became more intense, Reina knew they were serious enough to kill each other, so she helped them reach a compromise. Welcome in Kirigakure When she and her team moved to Kirigakure, Reina had trouble fitting into a niche at her new home. At first, she was ostracized from the village because of her hometown and its Akatsuki connections, so to earn her colleagues’ trust, she joined Kirigakure’s warrior corps, fighting skirmishes with bandits and the like to protect villages in the land of water. Because of her heroism, she was accepted by her comrades more quickly than her teammates were. Jonin Career When she was promoted to Jonin, Reina began to become more attached to Kirigakure and its people. In particular, she got along well with the Fifth Mizukage, who Reina admires as a role model for her beauty, as well as her attempts to repair the damage done from the reign of the Blood Mist. Death of Pain and Rise of the First Amenokage After the death of Pain, Reina made the decision to leave Kirigakure and return to her home village with Ryu. She now works as a personal aide to her sensei, the First Amenokage. Because of Makoto's and her efforts, Amegakure now has a stable alliance with Kirigakure, and the Mizukage is one of the biggest proponents of the Amenokage's acceptance as an official Kage. Abilities Nature Transformation In a trait possibly inherited by her unknown parents, she is capable of using all 5 major nature transformations. However, this came as a price, in that she is barely capable of changing her chakra’s form, making most conventional jutsu impossible. As a genin, she was only able to perform basic academy-level techniques, but shortly before the chunin exams, she learned of her elemental proess, and with the help of her sensei, she learned a few different skills revolving around her unique capabilities. Nintaijutsu The first nature-related technique she learned was the ability to channel her chakra through her hands as a sort of elemental aura around them, and with all 5 chakra natures literally at her fingertips, she became a formidible and versatile close-range fighter. While her blows had no more impact due to to the formless, cloud-like nature of her chakra, the elements still provided more damage from their own effects. She especially enjoys using fire in her nintaijutsu because of her affinity towards it, but she also uses lightning against especially fast enemies to cause their muscles to spasm and therefore reduce their speed. As a user of Taijutsu itself, she is highly skilled, capable of defeating most opponents with her swift and flighty attacks. Ninjutsu Shortly before the chunin exams, by Kumiko’s teachings, Reina was able to find a workaround to her lack of form control. While she couldn’t form her chakra into traditional jutsu, she could make spherical blobs, not unlike a rasengan but with far less impact force and without spinning, making them easier to form and capable of being thrown. This allows Reina to use these chakra spheres as grenades, creating small explosions of the chosen element. This, her signature jutsu, is very versatile and excellent for combat support, as she can use lightning grenades to paralyze foes, fire for raw damage, wind to knock enemies off balance and so on. Chakra Traps as a Jonin, Reina learned to overcome the volatile nature of her chakra by forming a “skin” around her normal grenades, allowing them to be set on the ground and used as temporary traps. Especially useful are the earth and wind traps, which act as pitfalls and throw enemies into the air respectively, and act as the basis for many of her team’s cooperation techniques. Genjutsu Reina is comparatively susceptible to Genjutsu, once again because of her problem with form control. Therefore, she rarely goes on solo missions so she always has someone to help her if she gets trapped. Cooperation Ninjutsu Reina is arguably the most important part of her team when it comes to cooperation ninjutsu. Both of her teammates are experts at their respective nature transformations and with her variety of elements, she compliments them perfectly. In particular, she cooperates very well with her sensei, Kumiko Maeda, being able to “light” her chakra torch with elements that Kumiko can’t produce on her own. Weaknesses -While her fighting style in combat is very versatile, she has difficulty using Lightning Release, which she theorizes is because she has trouble vibrating her chakra while also preventing it from dissapating, so skilled Earth Release users give her trouble. -As was said before, she is also weak to Genjutsu, so solo missions generally give her trouble. -Reina is very connected to her friends, so she sometimes shuts down when she sees her friends in peril. Quotes Nice to meet you, guys! I look forward to working with you!” (Meeting her teammates on day 1 of Genin training.) “I want to keep getting stronger so I can protect my friends and myself, in that order. That’s my Nindo-My ninja way!” “STOP! Both of you! It doesn’t have to be black and white. The fact is, Ryu, Pain is Killing Innocent people for his own goals, Can you really support that? And Makoto, this is our home that we’ve lived in all our lives, we can’t just leave and never look back either!” (Resolving the fight between Makoto and Ryu) Trivia -”Reina” translates to “Trainer” or “to be greivously troubled” the first implication was intentional, but the second was not. -The surname “Suchiko” was chosen solely because it sounds good when said out loud -Reina’s favorite word is “companion” -According to the Naruto Databook: Reina’s hobbies are training and reading. Reina wishes to fight Pain, Her favorite food is mixed rice, and her least favorite is any form of salad. Category:Amegakure Category:Former Amegakure Resident Category:Kirigakure Category:Jonin Category:Nature Release Category:Nintaijutsu